elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wind Keep
Wind Keep is a major settlement located in the Gavaudon region of Stormhaven in High Rock. Wind Keep is the seat of power in the County of Wind Keep, which has traditionally been ruled by the Manteau Family of Gavaudon. By game *Wind Keep (Arena) *Wind Keep (Online) Description Geography Wind Keep is the center of the County of Wind Keep, a political region beyond the Iliac Bay, further towards the Bjoulsae River, on the edge of the Wrothgarian Mountains. This area of High Rock is widely unknown, the closest kingdom to Wind Keep would be the Kingdom of Evermore. Wind Keep itself, is a rather large township, comparable to the likes of Crosswych in northern Glenumbra or the trading town of Belkarth in Central Craglorn. Wind Keep is on the border of the Gavaudon - Menevia border, on the river edge east of Cumberland's Watch. North of Wind Keep is the Cumberland Falls, which flows into the Wind Keep Basin located north of the township. The largest building in Wind Keep is the Wayside Inn, where many travelers go to rest from in between Evermore and Wayrest. History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the town of Wind Keep was under the control of Countess Ilise Manteau, who after the death of her husband, had suitors coming from all corners of Tamriel, even from faraway Summerset Isles. Around the same time, the Supernal Dreamers, a radical group of Vaermina worshippers has terrorized the denizens of Stormhaven from as far as Alcaire. Ilise Manteau had come into possession of a mirror and was not seen since. A traveler known as the Vestige arrived into Wind Keep and was tasked to find out what happened to Lady Manteau. The mirror had taken possession of Ilise Manteau into a pocket realm of Quagmire, the Daedric Plane of Oblivion emphasizing her sphere of influence, the ideas of Dreams and Nightmares. The mirror was a gift from Sirion Guerat, a member of the Dreamers, who planned the assassination of Ilise. He was defeated by the Vestige, who defended Ilise when she visited her late husband's grave.Events in A Look in the MirrorEvents in Gift from a Suitor Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Stoneforest in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Gallery Wind Keep view full map.png|Map of Wind Keep circa 3E 399. Wind Keep Spellsword card art.png|Wind Keep Spellsword in . Appearances * * * Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Towns Category:Cities in High Rock